MSSD
by JRbullfrog
Summary: This takes place after the main story in the main series of RWBY and the main series of my fanfic. Team RWBY and Team JNR have returned from their adventures to beacon and a new team will give everyone some trouble, for the better or worse. All characters in RWBY belong to Monty Oum. enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

Haven't Finished The Main Series of the fan fiction Yet and This all Takes Place After it!

Huh...

They did it. Team RWBY and team JNR has finally beaten Salem and Cinder. Sure they almost died, But Hey, They won! They trekked back to Beacon to find that over there journey, Beacon was rebuilt and new students were enrolling today.

"WOW, That was faster to rebuild then I expected!" Nora exclaimed entering the auditorium with the others.

"Well, we have been gone for awhile and only the top of the building was really wreaked." Ruby shuttered as she remembered the death of Pyrrha on the top of the school.

Yang shook her out of the memory. "Well, no worrying about it now! Let's go see the fresh meat!" Yang remarked before running off towards the front of auditorium.

"She's such a little kid sometimes." Weiss sighed before following after her dragging the rest of the teams with her.

Glynda Goodwitch stood on the stage at the mic introducing the new teams "Michael, Deccan, Justin, and Charles, You choose the black pawn. You will all work together as team MDJC. (Magic)"

"They look neat, mostly Michael with the soccer ball mace." Jaune said, admiring the weapon.

"Shh, the next people are coming… or the next diverse group of species." Blake said.

On the stage now are a boy wearing a hoodie wielding scythes, a boy wearing a monster mask and wielding a giant sword, a boy with a Grimm mask fused with his face and a cloak wielding another giant sword, and a blue dog like creature with a backpack.

"Now, allow me to introduce the team that completed the task in one minute and choose the white king, we have Miusiki, Sully, Stitch, and Dralvish. Now team MSSD! (Mustard)" Glynda announced.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time for some fun!

"Now we may have some explaining to do about some of them" Glynda started "Dralvish is a Grimm faunus, Sully" Sully takes of his hood to reveal wolf ears. "is a wolf faunus, Miusiki is a normal human with a mask," Miusiki takes of his monster mask to reveal a large scar over most of his face. "And Stitch….. is an unidentified species." Stitch just smiles and shrugs. "Now we would like the 2nd year teams to show them around the school. We have assigned teams to a new team. JNR with MDJC, CRDL with TANN, and RWBY with MSSD. That is all."

"Looks like we got the interesting team." Yang said walking towards team MSSD.

"Well see ya!" Ren called back to them as they led team MDJC.

"Hi we're team RWBY! I'm Ruby, the leader!" Ruby said as she shook hands with Miusiki.

"Hi I'm Miusiki and I guess I'm the leader of team MSSD." Miusiki replied.

"So your a Grimm faunus? I didn't know that could happen." Weiss observed.

"Well now you do." Dralvish responded.

Yang just stares at Stitch before asking "Is the backpack your weapon? "

"Sort of" Stitch chuckles "I can show you what it does, but I would need a weapon…. Can I borrow your Ember Celica for a sec? "

"Sure" She said taking of the gauntlet and handing it to Stitch. He drops it into the backpack and takes it out. Then he reached his hand back in the backpack and pulled out another. He hands one back to Yang, who is dumbstruck.

"What ever I put in this backpack, I can always pull out of it. Also it has an infinite amount of space." Stitch laughed.

"Well now that we are introduced with one another, shall we start the tour?" Blake suggested to everyone.

"Sure, but just a warning, Stitch can be a hand full." Sully warned looking at Stitch.

Stitch just took out a tennis ball and threw it down the hallway. "Fetch." He laughed as Sully ran after it. "Let's start down that hallway shall we?"

"Your going to give him a ruff time here won't you?" Yang asks Stitch

"Animal puns? Toucan play at that game and I'm not kitten you right meow." Stitch laughs before walking after Sully.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yeas Sully is Part "Woof"

"Why did you do that?" A very annoyed Sully asked Stitch.

"Cus it was funny." Stitch chuckled back to the glaring Sully.

"Your a team now, so start acting like one." Ruby called back to Stitch. Stitch just rolls his eyes and throws a cookie down the hallway. "COOKIE!" Ruby yells while chasing the cookie, causing the rest of them to laugh.

"Ok, that was funny!" Yang laughed as Ruby came back embarrassed with the cookie.

Later...

"And that's the end of the tour. Any questions?" Weiss asked. Miusiki raises his hand. "Yes?"

"Do all the different years get combined and all learn together in each class?" Miusiki asks.

"Yes, though during sparring it's suggested that you train against the same years as you." Blake answered back.

"Well I think it's time we head back to our dorms, see you tomorrow." Dralvish says before walking off.

"Night." Both Miusiki and Sully said at the same time before following him.

Stitch fires a nail gun, that hits Blake's bow and pins it on the wall. "Goodnight, I'll be going now!" He calls as he runs away after them. "Run, Run, Run!" Stitch tells the others as he flies past them.

"STITCH,I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Blake yells running after Stitch.

"Fur-real, Stay paw-sitive for once! You look good without it!" Stitch calls back before a bullet goes past his head. "Huh. She wasn't joking about killing me." He looks forward and sees a dead end. "Well there's only one thing to do now." Suddenly he runs up the wall and on the ceiling back to the rest of his team. "Just turn back, there's a dead end."

 _CRASH!_

"It appears Blake has found it" Miusiki bluntly tells Stitch.

Sully just sighs " _Oh boy, these years are going to be difficult ones._ " Sully thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That was a CATTASTOPHY

"Wake up!" Stitch yelled. Everyone else just groaned.

"Two more minutes." Miusiki groans. Suddenly pain erupts from the back of his head and guessing by the others yelling, they also felt some pain. He looked up to see Stitch holding a frying pan smiling.

"Now, I wanted to wake you up so we can start running." Stitch happily exclaimed. Sully looked confused.

"Why do we need to ru-" Sully started before...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed what sounded like Yang.

"Yeah, I may or may not have cut Yang's hair... And dyed everything of hers that was yellow to purple, Including her hair." Stitch chuckled nervously. "And left a note saying one of us did it."

Sully's eyes got wide. He backed into the shadows and sank into them. Stitch cannon balled out the window with Miusiki and Dralvish following suit.

"Let's split up" Dralvish suggested. "It will be harder to find us." He turns to Stitch who is on Yang's motorcycle or Bumblebee with Sully on the back. Stitch gives him a note before driving away. On the note it says " _We will be in class, just taking a small trip to Vale... or Atlas, which ever is safer. Hope you live! :) From Stitch_ "

"For the love of" Miusiki sighed before turning around to look at Dralvish. "Breakfast?"

"Sure" Dralvish replied.

"WHERE ARE YOU ALL!" Yang screamed.

"Breakfast at Vale?" Miusiki asked.

"For our survival, Yeah." Dralvish answered back before they started running towards town.

"Yang, I think I see some of them!" Ruby yelled pointing at them through their window.

"Crap" Dralvish mumbled before Yang threw herself out of their window, a couple meters away from them. Yang had hair almost as short as Ruby's and everything that was normally yellow was purple. Also her eyes were red, BLOOD RED. Before they could say anything Stitch and Sully came back and grabbed them.

"Your not dying today!" Stitch exclaimed. "Not on my watch!"

"IS THAT MY BIKE!" Yang screamed chasing after them.

"We're in a place that's rated T, So I can curse now." Stitch thought out loud.

"I'M GOING TO STRANGLE ALL OF YOU!" Yang yelled gaining on the bike.

"Well shit, She's fast." Stitch remarks before jumping off the bike allowing Yang and the rest of team MSSD to go way ahead of him. "Have fun, don't die!" Stitch called after them. Yang turned around and glared at Stitch.

"KINDLY return MY HAIR to the normal color PLEASE." She growled. Stitch just smirked.

"Oh come on, the purple matches your eyes." Stitch continued to smirk.

"They match red?" Yang asked confused.

"No," Stitch chuckles before holding up a mirror. "But they do match lilac." Yang's eyes were now indeed the normal lilac coloring.

"Wha-" Yang stammered utterly confused. Weren't her eyes suppose to turn red when she's angry? She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Stitch pull out a moose tranquilizer dart and throw it at her. When she woke up the Bumblebee and its keys were next to her with a note reading " _Your hair is back to normal as well as the color of everything else. Here's your bike don't kill us. From MSSD_ "

"Hope I get back in time for sparring to beat the crap out of them" Yang said to herself.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3, 2, 1, FIGHT!

"Ms. Yang, you are late." Glynda scolded "Do you have an explanation?"

"Someone stole my bike and I chased them down." Yang replied.

"A likely story, start telling the truth sometimes" Glynda sighed before walking away. Meters away, Stitch was standing, watching, and grinning. Yang glared back at him. "Now that everyone's here, choose your sparring partner." Stitch watched Blake and Yang start walking towards him.

"He's mine." Blake growled. "They still haven't gotten by bow unstuck from the wall."

"And he stole my bike, made everything that was yellow purple, cut my hair, and hit me with a tranquilizer dart." Yang argued. They looked over where Stitch was sitting and noticed he wasn't there.

"Ok, I've chosen." Stitch said sitting on Yang's head. Both were shocked that he got there swiftly and silently without either of them knowing.

"I'll be your partner Blake." Blake turned around to see Sully. "One faunus to another."

"Fine." She mumbled walking away with Sully.

"You can try to beat me up tomorrow!" Stitch called after her. Yang grabbed him by one of his ears and moved him off her head.

"Don't touch my hair." Yang growled. Stitch bent his other ear so it covered his face, then slapped her with it, making her drop him.

"Then don't grab my ears." Stitch replied. Yang rubbed her face where the ear had hit.

"First practice goes to Ruby and Miusiki." Glynda announces. Ruby and Miusiki step into the ring and Stitch takes out a boombox and starts playing "Undertale - Asgore (Dj Jo Remix) [ Bergentrückung ] - GameChops".

 **Ruby's P.O.V**

"This should be fast." She thought as she stepped into the ring. "That big sword should slow him down, so I can get around him easier"

"3, 2, 1, START!" Glynda announced. Suddenly Miusiki was behind her. How, she couldn't even guess before he started to charge at her. She took out her Crescent Rose to block his giant sword, but then she heard a bang behind her. Suddenly a laser hits her back and she goes flying forwards. She turns around to see Miusiki standing where he had started with his sword now a laser gun.

"What were you blocking? The air?" Miusiki taunted.

"How did you get over there so fast?" Ruby asked now very confused. Hadn't she seen him over there? Suddenly everything turned black and pain erupted from her chest as if a giant sword had had hit her and her vision came back to see Miusiki had indeed hit her with his sword. She swiped at him barely hitting him. Then in his place, she saw Yang. She hesitated before going to hit her and got another laser blast to the back.

"Oh come on at least try to block it!" Miusiki chuckles before disappearing again. She looked around to try to find him, but had no luck until she heard "Nice fighting you." from above her. She looked up just in time to see the flat side of Miusiki's sword before getting hit with it.

"And the match goes to Miusiki!" Glynda exclaimed shocked.

"Ow..." Ruby whimpered before standing up and going over to Miusiki. "I don't know how you did it, but good job beating me."

"Thanks, I'll explain later." Miusiki laughed before walking away.

 **3rd Person View**

"Looks like in the list of defeat, Ruby "ROSE" to the top of it." Stitch chuckled.

"Shut up." Yang growled. Stitch just rolled his eyes and took a full shot glass out of his backpack and drank it. Yang looked confused and scared as he did it. "You're Drinking?" Yang questioned.

"Alcohol has no effect on me." Stitch explained. Yang still looked confused. "Anyway the next fight will be announced soon." Stitch said turning back to Glynda.

"The next fight will go to... Weiss and Dralvish." Glynda announced. Stitch then turned on "[Undertale Remix] SharaX – Heartache" and smiled, ready to watch the fight.

 **Weiss's P.O.V**

"It will be nice practicing against you." Dralvish stated, bowing his head a bit.

"Same to you." Weiss replied. "Finally a polite person." She thought.

"3, 2, 1, START!" Glynda announced.

Dralvish took out his sword and Weiss took out her Myrtenaster. Weiss charged toward him ready to strike, when she was pushed sideways causing her to tumble. When she got up, she got a jab to the stomach and got shotgunned as she reclaimed her balance.

"OK, I'm annoyed now." Weiss thought. Then she summoned fire through her glyphs and aimed it at Dralvish. He side stepped then fired more shotgun bullets at her. She summoned an ice wall to block the projectiles, then wade the ice wall fly forward to crush Dralvish. It seemed to be going fine for her until the ice wall was lifted into the air. She saw Dralvish raising his hand and then bring it down, causing the ice wall to smash on to the ground.

"I'm done playing around now." Dralvish said before raising his hand again.

This time Myrtenaster was raised into the air. He then slammed it on the ground, getting it stuck in the process. Weiss now can only use her glyphs, so she makes a fire ball and sends it at him. Dralvish just raises his hand and it stops before he sends it back at Weiss. She tries to move out of the way, but Dralvish stops her from moving. After getting hit by the fire ball, Weiss is slammed against wall.

"And the winner is Dralvish!" Glynda announces.

Dralvish walks over to Weiss and hands Myrtenaster to her. "Here you go." Dralvish said.

"Thank you." Weiss replies before exiting the arena.

 **3rd person view**

"I met Weiss's family once and now I can "Schnee" the family resemblance." Stitch laughed.

"Please...Just stop." Yang moaned head in her hands. She looked up to see Stitch eating barbecue beef ribs. "Why?"

"Because I'm hungry." Stitch answered back like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The next fight will be between Blake and Sully." Glynda announces. Stitch then turns on "I Miss You – EarthBound 2012 Toby Fox | Megalo Strike Back"

 **Blake's P.O.V**

"3, 2, 1, START!" Glynda announced. Blake watched Sully back into a darkened corner and take out his crossbow. She chucked to herself, she was taught to never let yourself get caught in a corner. She raced towards him, Gambol Shroud unsheathed to be ready to strike. But before she hit him, he sank into the shadows and reappeared behind her with his crossbow now split in half to be scythes.

"Isn't it unwise to be caught in a corner?" Sully smirked. Blake swiped at him only to hit a fire double of him that exploded on contact with her blade, pushing her more into the corner. She looked up to see Sully aiming his crossbow at her chest before pulling the trigger, firing a shadow arrow at her. She fire bullets to counter it, but the arrow split apart then reformed around the bullets. The arrow hit her in the chest, then she felt blades on the front and back of her neck. She saw that Sully had put his scythes around her neck and put a foot on her weapon before asking her "Do you yield?"

Blake sighed before answering back with "Yes"

"And the winner is Sully!" Glynda announced.

 **3rd person View**

"I guess for Blake that was a "Cat-astrophe!"" Stitch laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Yang roared at Stitch, now enraged with Stitch and how annoying he was.

"Well" he chuckled "I think we're next, So.." Then from his backpack he withdrew a blue butcher's knife. Then everything but Stitch turned gray and everything but him froze. He turned to look at the reader and explained "This sometimes happens when I want to talk to you. I just want to explain that this butcher's knife is different from the one in the other books. We have different weapons in the RWBY universe. Ok? Ok! Back to the story!" Then everything went back to normal and Stitch continued what he was going to say. "Butcher's Blast wants to play."

Now Yang was slightly terrified of Stitch and how he was now manically smiling while looking at his blade. "Now sparring, Yang and Stitch!" Glynda shouted. Before Stitch left for the fight he turned on "DOGGOLOVANIA".

"This should be over quickly." Stitch said, SPINNING THE BLADE WITH HIS EAR!

"What the heck is with this guy? Is he insane?" Yang thought to herself.

"I'm only a little bit insane Yang." Stitch laughed. Yang was stunned, how did he know what she was thinking!? "It's easy really, Minds are an open book to me." Stitch laughed, frighting Yang even more.

"3,2,1, Begin!" Glynda shouted.

Suddenly Stitch was behind Yang and Sparta kicked her in the back. She was about to get up, when Stitch's blade went under her chin and raised her head so she could see Stitch's maniacal grin. Suddenly the blade raised so fast, that she flew into the air. Stitch's butcher's knife's handle then extended and bent to make a grip, a trigger and sight emerged, and a rocket could be seen sticking out the front. He fired a rocket into the air before appearing above Yang and with the flat side of his knife, he smacked her into the rocket. When the rocket exploded on impact, she was flung into the air once more and again, she was greeted by the flat side of Stitch's butcher's knife. When she slammed into the ground, a large crater was left where she landed and where she now laid. Unconscious.

Stitch just laughed. "Looks like I'm the yin to your Yang! HahahaHA!" then he walked over to Yang, took a pitcher of ice cold water out of his backpack, and dumped it on her. As the water hit her, her eyes shot open and she shot straight up. Stitch then handed her a blow drier. "For you to dry off." Stitch chuckled.

"Stitch is the winner of this match." Glynda announced shocked, amazed, and scared.

"Truce for now?" Stitch offered extending his hand, smiling.

"Truce for now." Yang sighed. "But right now I want to know about your friends and how they won."

"I'll tell you next chap-, I mean when it's dinner because I wanna watch the other fights" Stitch said.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There's a Lot of Explaining to do

Team RWBY and team JNR go over to the table team MSSD usually sit to ask them about the fights. When they got there, Stitch and Miusiki had made a sushi bar for their teams.

"You didn't have to do this." Jaune told them.

"To late, we already did." Stitch chuckled. He then turned to Ruby and Yang. "Your heads feeling any better?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Ruby answered.

"Stitch wanted to thank you for shall we say, helping his collection grow." Miusiki sighs and as if on cue, Stitch pulled out all their weapons from his back pack.

"I will repay you with info about the battles" Stitch pointed at team RWBY. "And you, by giving you all back something you lost." He pointed at team JNR.

"My slippers?" Nora asked. Stitch just face palmed. Then he snapped and a flash of light appeared. When it dissipated where the bright light was, there was now a sleeping Pyrrha. Everyone but Stitch gasped. He brought someone back to life!

"I would suggest bringing her to your room and explaining everything she missed from there." Stitch told them. Jaune, Nora, and Ren carried the still sleeping Pyrrha up to their dorm. "Now for you." stitch was pointing at team RWBY. "Start asking questions."

"How did Miusiki do all of that?" Ruby asked.

Miusiki replied back. "My semblance is to basically warp peoples minds and make them think what I want them to."

"Is Dralvish's semblance telekinesis?" Weiss asks.

"Why yes it is." Dralvish answered as he sat down.

"How can Sully do all of that... Stuff?" Blake asked.

"Family stuff" Sully said, obviously not wanting to go into detail.

"Why wasn't my semblance working and how can you do all of that?" Yang questioned.

"My semblance is to negate other people's semblances and I guess I am awesome because of whatever species I am, tho I just refer to me as a Stitch." Stitch explained. Stitch's ears then perked up and he turns around to see Velvet getting picked on by Cardin. "I'll be right back." Stitch excused himself from the table.

He walked over to Cardin and tapped him on the shoulder. Cardin turned around and saw Stitch behind him. "Can I ask you something in private please?" Stitch asks.

"Sure, I always have time for a fan of mine." Cardin chuckled. He followed Stitch out of the cafeteria and around the corner. "So what's up."

"Well you see..." Stitch started before one of his ears grabbed the back of Cardin's neck and pulled him down to Stitch's eye level. "I'm just going to cut it out with the polite shit, bitch." Stitch growled. "One of my Friends is a faunus and I take personal offense when a fauns is discriminated for being different. And it's pieces of shit like you who tick me of like that all the time. So don't fucking do that again." Stitch let go of the severely frightened Cardin before smiling and saying "Nice chat." Then he walked away.

When he walked back into the cafeteria, he walked over to Velvet and asked "Are you ok?"

"I am now, thank you for getting him away from me." Velvet sniffled.

"You can come sit with us if you would like to." Stitch offered. Upon hearing this Velvet smiled and nodded her head. "Follow me, I'm Stitch and from what I heard your Velvet from team CFVY, correct?"

"Yeah, Nice to meet you Stitch." Velvet replied. "By the way what did you say to Cardin?"

"Oh, we just had a little chat." Stitch chuckled.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yes, Stitch cussed out Cardin

"Hey guys! There's a ship coming!" Ruby yelled waking up everyone.

"White rose, ladybug, checkmate, chocolate bunny, flower power, sea monkeys, enabler- no wait I hate that one, arkos- no wait that's confirmed, or bumblebee- that's my favorite." Stitch asked now next to them at the window and looks at a big airship. "Never mind, wrong type of ship."

"That looks like Winter's ship!" Weiss says "She might be here to see me before the tournament." Then she runs out to meet her sister.

"What were those things you said?" Yang asks Stitch.

"I'll tell you later." Stitch replies before following Weiss.

"Hello Winter" Weiss greeted her sister. "What brings you here?"

"Hello Weiss, I'm here to watch the tournament. Seeing what happened last time, I may want to be here." Winter replied. "I'm also interested in one of your new friends, the unidentified specimen?"

"That would be me." Stitch said taking her weapon out of his backpack and handing it to her. "These are very nice swords you have here."

"Why thank yo-" Then it hits Winter. "How did you get my swords?"

"I'm good with my hands." Stitch answered holding the head of an atlesian knight.

"How did you get that silently?" Winter questioned eyes narrowing.

"Like this." Stitch replied before going over to the other atlesian knight, silently ripped it's head off, and walked back. Then there was a sword pointed at his neck. "This is what some people would call getting off on the wrong foot."

"And I call what you just did destruction of property." Winter sighed then turned to her sister. "He is just as annoying as you said, are you sure he's that powerful?"

"Yes, he knocked Yang unconscious." Weiss answered.

"Anything to say for yourself?" Winter asked.

Stitch smirked "Yeah, look down." Winter looked down to see Stitch's butcher's knife in rocket launcher mode pointed at her feet. She looks up in time to see Stitch chuckle and say "Surprise." Then he pulled the trigger, launching them both back. Stitch launched himself off the side of her ship and landed behind them. "10 point landing, what do you say?" he ducks before a sword is jabbed where his head would have been. He then blasts the ground in front of him to propel him backwards.

"Oh hey Stitch, did you meet Winter?" Ruby asks Stitch as he speeds past. Then Winter runs after him swords in hand. "Did you guys start off on the wrong foot?"

Stitch then stopped, put his knife into his backpack, and took out a big orange and white double sided ax. "Tell me which hurts more. A," Than he smacked her with the flat side of it."B," Then he caught her on the sharp part while spinning before getting launched off. Then the ax turned into a Gatling Gun and she ran right into the nozzle before he said. "Or C?" Then he point blank fired, flinging her back while getting hit with a barrage of bullets.

"C and you proved your point, your powerful." Winter sighed. Stitch just smirked, put up the peace sign, and walked away. "I hate him already."

"Even more than Qrow?" Weiss asks helping her sister up.

"YES." Winter growled. "Even more than the drunk."

Stitch walked back into the room to find Yang waiting for him. "It's later, tell me what those were." Yang demanded.

"Fine." Stitch sighed. "Another term for a ship is a pairing between two people. There are sometimes names for these ships, like arkos being between Pyrrha and Jaune. Some people make fanart and stories with the ships in them "

"Ah, can you show me some art of one." Yang asked interested now.

"I'll put images of the one I hate in your head, ok?" Stitch asks cautiously.

"Sure, wasn't that enabl-" Yang was interrupted by Stitch's snap.

Stitch watched her eyes become tiny as pin pricks and twitch. She also appears to freeze up. The only movement his her chest moving up and down from her breaths. "Um, Yang?" He waved his hand in front of her face, getting no reaction. "Yang I'm going cut a piece of your hair." he cuts one hair off, still no reaction. "I NEED HELP!" Stitch yelled.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

WHY IS ALMOST EVERYONE AT VALE RIGHT NOW!

 **Blake's P.O.V**

There's a knock on their door, Blake looks up from her book. "Who is it?" she mumbles. She was hoping for some quiet reading time while everyone was at Vale.

"Hello, It's me." Stitch replied from the other side of the door. "I need your help."

"And I should help you after what you did because?" Blake questioned, starting to read again.

"I'll throw the person laying on my back, who is in shock trauma through this door. So please let me in." Stitch tells her.

"Fine." She sighs, walking to the door. "So who's in sho-" She stops when she sees Yang with twitching eyes on Stitch's back. Also Stitch was holding her up with four arms. "I have some questions."

Stitch shrugged, walked in, and shut the door with his foot before laying Yang on the ground. "Cue the questions!" He exclaimed.

"You have four… arms." Blake said shocked

"Yeah, the bottom two are retractable." Stitch chuckled as he retracted them.

"What did you do to put Yang in shock?" She asked looking at her partner.

"So remember all of those things I said in the morning, those were names for ships or pairings of two people. I showed her art of enabler or the one I hate." Stitch explained poking his index fingers together.

"Who's the ship between?" Blake asked bracing herself for the shock.

"Ruby and Yang." Stitch chuckled nervously. Blake's eyes started to twitch before she felt a hand hit her face. "Nope! Not dealing with two people in shock today!" Stitch exclaimed shaking his head.

"Have you tried anything yet?" Blake asks rubbing her cheek.

"I cut some of her hair." Stitch said.

"Oh god." Blake mumbles.

"You know anything?" Stitch asked.

"Try dumping ice cold water on her." Blake suggested. Stitch pulled a pitcher of ice cold water out of his backpack. Then dumped it on Yang, who started coughing and sputtering.

"And she's awake!" Stitch exclaimed. "How do you feel know people ship you with your sister?" Stitch ducked as a fist went towards his face.

"Mostly disbelief." Yang shuttered. "I mean we're sisters. There's sisterly love, But not true love!"

"Two things. One, Your technically half sisters, but we'll over look that. 2... I mean two, pretty sure barely anyone supports it, so your sorta safe." Stitch started. "Though if I meet anyone who supports it, I can put a bullet through their skull if you want me to."

It appeared that Yang was actually considering the offer. Then she asked. "Can't the bullet be stopped by aura?"

Stitch chuckles. "Not if it's aura piercing. And I can wield four guns at once."

Yang looked confused. "Four?" Stitch reveals his other set of arms to her. "Huh." She says before fainting.

"More ice cold water?" Stitch asks, eyeing Yang with another pitcher in his hand.

"Sure, but retract the limbs please." Blake sighs. Stitch rolls his eyes and retracts his arms. Then he dumped the water on Yang.

 **3rd person view**

Five minutes later, Yang is sitting on the floor with a towel around her. "Why did the water have to be cold again?" Yang shivered.

"Because I don't want you to have a fifth degree burn." Stitch replies, smiling gleefully.

"Aren't there only third degree burns?" Blake asks, reading on her own bed.

"No, it's just higher cases of burns haven't been recorded. Fourth degree burns cause the skin to spontaneously to com-bust burning all hair on the body. The fifth is where your body melts from the heat of being five feet away from it." Stitch explains.

"Why do you have water that hot?!" Blake asks, worried. "And also how do you have water that hot?"

"I am very skilled, durable, and... Not human. So I guess I have my reasons."Stitch chuckled before throwing them a bag with leaves in it. "Here's a little parting gift, see ya!" Then jumped out the window.

"What's this stuff?" Yang questioned opening the bag.

"Catnip." Stitch answers poking his head through the window.

"Are you fine with getting a death sentence from Blake?" Yang asks in disbelief.

"Are you fine with getting warmth from Blake?" Stitch chuckles back as Blake, who is under the effects of the catnip curls up on Yang's lap. Stitch laughs as Yang tries to hide the blush appearing on her face. He takes out his scroll and takes a picture before dropping to the ground. "A bit of Bumblebee for those who like the ship." He chuckles while walking towards Vale.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I Will "Pre-Vale"!

Miusiki, Dralvish, and Sully were walking around the Vale looking for places to eat before a blue blur crashed into the ground next to them. Stitch sat in the small crater he made looking at the rest of his shocked team.

"Dude, really?" Dralvish asked Stitch. Then he looked on his head to see Sully has grappled on to his head. "Down boy."

"Don't treat me like a dog." Sully growled, getting off of Dralvish's head.

"Sorry about that, apparently your not suppose to anger someone who owns a rocket launcher by eating their limo. Speaking of eating, I can tell your hungry. I know a good place to eat." Stitch chuckled.

"First off, You…. Ate…. A…. Limo. Second off, take us their." Miusiki said.

"First off, I have eaten a solar system before. Second off, sure." Stitch laughed. Then he snapped and suddenly they were in Junior's bar.

"Why here?" Sully asked. Stitch showed him the menu and pointed to the spot that said " _Never ending chicken legs"_. "I'm sold." They all then walk over to the bar and sat down. The bartender walked up to them.

"Hello and welcome… Ah hello Stitch, I guess this is the rest of your team. My name's Junior, I own the place." Junior introduced himself. "The usual Stitch?"

"No" Stitch chuckles "I'm here to get these people food and myself a drink for once. The never ending chicken legs for my wolf friend." Stitch pointed at Sully. "As for me, the strongest beer you have."

"Anything watermelon related, I like watermelon." Dralvish said.

"Sushi." Miusiki told Junior. Junior nodded and walked back to get food. Miusiki turned to Stitch. "The strongest beer they have?"

"Alcohol has no effect on me, I drank a place bigger than this dry once." Stitch chuckled.

"What have you been doing all day?" Sully asks Stitch. Junior then walked back with a plate of sushi, slices of watermelon, a big bucket of chicken with a note on it saying to put it in Stitch's backpack, and a Brewmeister Snake Venom (Not sponsored by Stitch).

"Fought Wiess's sister, scarred Yang for life, And with the powers of catnip...," Stitch pulls out his phone and shows them the picture. "I got Blake to curl up and maybe sleep on Yang." Stitch laughs. "Hey Junior, I may have something you can use against blondey."

Junior came over and looked at the picture. He then chuckled. "Send it to me please."

"Ok my friend." Stitch replies before chugging the beer and taking out 2,000 lein to pay for everything. Then he sent the picture. "Well, crap."

"What?" Dralvish asks. Then his phone rumbles and when he checked it, it was the photo of Blake curled up on Yang. Then it happened to everyone else on the team and Junior.

"I may have clicked send to all or everyone in my contacts." Stitch chuckles nervously. "Including team RWBY and catnip is like a drug, so Blake may not remember everything, so this could cause tension between the team giving us a better chance of winning the tournament... so is this good or bad?"

"Ittle bit f bot" Sully said with some food in his mouth. He then swallowed and repeated what he said. "A little bit of both. Are we hoping the RW in RWBY won't hunt you down?"

"Not really, I know they'll find me." Stitch chuckles

"You know this because?" Miusiki asks. Then he looks down at Stitch's neck where the sharp end of Crescent Rose is now. Ruby is trying to pull it back with Weiss pushing her so she wouldn't impale Stitch's throat. Stitch just turns Ruby around causing her and Weiss to fall on top of each other and kiss. Stitch takes a picture of them as their faces turn as red as Ruby's cloak.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Stitch yells running out of the bar, but not before sending it to everyone in his contacts again.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

RUN

Weiss and Ruby walked back to their dorm in silence except when they were almost to the dorm, Weiss told Ruby. "Don't speak of what happened to anyone. OK?"

"To late." Weiss and Ruby froze before turning around to see Stitch leaning against the wall chuckling. "Sent the picture of you two to everyone in my contacts. If I'm correct though, Yang is still stuck with Blake on her lap unless the bag of catnip is closed. If it is closed then the effects should wear off in ten seconds." Stitch just laughs as Ruby uses her semblance to get as far away as possible and "Running in the 90's" starts playing. "I'll help you tho." Stitch points to Weiss before pulling Yang's motorcycle out of his backpack. When they get on, the motorcycle turn blue and white. "I'll explain later." Stitch tells her before the door of team RWBY's dorm flies of it hinges, revealing an extremely angry Yang.

Her eyes now a scarlet red. "WEISS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yells before Stitch hits the gas pedal, speeding them out the window.

"STITCH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Weiss screams as glass flies around them.

"Keeping you alive." Stitch laughs as they touch the ground speeding towards the exit. "Anyway, I made the motorcycle change color depending who sits on it. I even come up with names for the different ways it looks, this is Yeti right now." Stitch turns his head around to see Yang running after them. "Deja vu, am I right." Stitch then drives right into on coming traffic, driving in between cars, while Yang just plowed through them. "Can you take the wheel?" Stitch asks. Weiss reluctantly took the wheel. Then Stitch said "Ok, I'm abandoning you now. Try not to die!" Stitch jumps off, takes out a unicycle, and somehow goes faster than the motorcycle.

"WAIT WHAT!" Weiss shrieks as she some how keeps everything stable. The bike is now white and light blue or as Stitch would call it "Ice queen". "HOW DO YOU DRIVE THIS THING!"

"WEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Yang yelled closer than ever now. Suddenly Yang launched herself at Weiss, at the same time Stitch opened a portal to Beacon and they fall through it.

Stitch just smiles before saying to the audience "Hopefully they don't "fall" short of their goals…, It will make since soon."

Weiss and Yang appear out of the portal…. In the air above Beacon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.!" Screamed Weiss as she and Yang plummet towards the ground.

Yang turned towards Weiss, hands across her chest, and glaring at Weiss asked her. "Now that we're sort of stuck together here, can you explain why you were KISSING MY SISTER?!"

"Stitch pushed us." Weiss stated, still scared Yang would kill her.

"And you accepted help from him?" Yang questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah she did, I'm just as surprised as you." Stitch remarked, next to Weiss with one of his knuckles under his chin, legs crossed, and it was as if he was laying on the ground. They both slowly turned their heads to him. "What it's true. Also Yang, how was Blake after I left?" He smirked.

"She's going to kill you when she sees you again." Yang growled.

"And if I don't die?" Stitch asked still smirking.

"Yang thought for a bit before answering. "I owe you a dance at the Beacon Dance. Fair?"

"I accept." Stitch says before commenting "You notice your alive because of me right?" They looked down to see that they were on energy panels made by Stitch. "Your welcome! Ahh, Moana references am I right? Anyway you can get the rest of the way down, Bye!" Then Stitch teleported away.

"What." Weiss said.

Stitch is walking back into the bar Stitch left everyone on his at, to find Sully the only one left at the bar. As they walked out Sully asked Stitch. "Hey, remember the giant war we had with everyone?"

Stitch chuckled back "Yeah, but the audience doesn't. Haven't gotten their yet."

"So we skipped a lot of books, plus the giant war with a bunch of different franchises and other characters made by the authors friends?" Stitch just nodded. Sully sighed. "We're going to take along break in this book to catch up won't we?" Stitch nods again. "your going to leave them with one last sentence to laugh at though, won't you?" Stitch nods once more.

One day later, Yang owes Stitch a dance.


End file.
